fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred On Election Day
Fred on Election Day is the 28th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on October 23, 2008. Description The class has spoken. Will Fred be the new President? Transcript Fred: (Brushing his hair) Hey, it's Fred! And I'm really excited because today is the day of the election! So I'm practically like 100% sure that I'm gonna win this election, because I put a lot of posters around the school saying how stupid Kevin is, so yeah! It's gonna be pretty awesome being the class president. ("Watch How I Do This" music plays) Fred: Okay. Now to get the full look, I'm gonna add my Fred Figglehorn button on. (Does so) Okay guys, let's be honest. I look really snassy right now. ("Watch How I Do This" music ends) Fred: I am so ready to see the look on Kevin's face when he doesn't win the election. (laughs) Okay, well, I'll talk to you guys later when I get back from school. (He waves) (screen transitions to a hand-drawn title card reading "Fred will be back shortly!". Also present are a girl and 2 faces and the word "Yay!" underneath the other face as Hail to the Chief plays) (screen cuts to Fred arriving back from school, crying) Fred: (holding up a metal stick) I didn't even get class president! (screams in anger as he whacks a nearby couch with the metal stick) (stops screaming and crying) Fred: (sadly) When the principal in the school announced the kindergarten president, I automatically stood up because I thought for sure it would be me, but it wasn't me. So then everyone laughed at me and the stupid person who got to walked up to the podium. (angrily) You're never, ever, ever gonna believe who got class president. It wasn't Fred Figglehorn, no, it wasn't Fred Figglehorn and guess who else it wasn't? It wasn't even Kevin. I mean I'm glad it wasn't Kevin but you know, we were like the main candidates like this other girl who won is nothing! She was like the independent party, me and Kevin were like the main parties and she was like the little independent one that no one cares about! Like this girl never even make posters. She even do anything. She never even promoted her campaign. She doesn't have any ideas, she's such a stupid idiot! One of the worst things about this girl is that her name is Cleopatra. I mean seriously! Who names their kid Cleopatra? (screen cuts to Fred as he shows a stuffed bunny on camera) Fred: (softly) Let's pretend this little bunny is Cleopatra. (whacks the stuffed bunny on the bucket of firewood next to the fireplace, yells to the bunny as Cleopatra) Take this, you stupid idiot! Gosh! (stops whacking, Fred puts the bunny off the camera) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I mean seriously! Cleopatra becoming the president of my class is like Ron Paul getting the president of the United States! (sadly) I just don't know what to think because everyone around school was like, "I voted for Cleopatra" because she wasn't mean and she didn't make posters. That's a bad things about anyone. I didn't want to get involved into the dirty campaign! Kevin started it! I mean if I just would've been a good person, I would've kept a clean, nice campaign, then I could've won. (starts crying, wipes the tears from his eyes) And now I can't even get people more homework, and I can't even take away recess. It's just so sad. (stops crying) Fred: Well, you know, I guess Cleopatra kinda does deserve the title of our class president. Because we don't want someone to be leading us that makes fun of other people. That's just not right. Even though, Cleopatra is cap-toot and I seen her make out trees at recess before. It's fine with me. It's fine that she's president. The thing that makes me so happy about this day is that someone is fat as Kevin isn't running our class. Oh my gosh, it was so funny. I saw Kevin like right after they announced the president, and when he found out it wasn't him, he'd like whipped back really fast like out of the astonishment, and of the fat on his man boobs, and his face slamed back. It was just so funny to see. And when I, Fred Figglehorn realized that I was a class president, I was mad. (music plays) Fred: I'm not gonna lie. I was so mad. But deep down inside, I knew that I did not deserve to be president, because I have been a sour pickle, and you're supposed to be a sweet pickle just like Cleopatra. She was so nice and she didn't make any bad posters. That's why she got president. So, my advice to you is you should just be a sweet pickle and everything will turn out for you in, like, everything. There's no doubt about it, your life will be perfect! (music stops) (screen cuts to Fred after he takes off his button) Fred: Okay, well, I have to go because I have to tell my mom that I used a lot of her money to make these buttons...so yeah. Peace out, home dawg, see you next time! (Presidental music plays) (Free "Figglehorn '08" campaign button with every purchase thru Election Day at FredFigglehorn.com!) (Three pictures of Fred are shown: one of Fred and the neighborhood squirrel, a picture of three of Fred wearing various colors of titular shirts; red, blue, and yellow; and a picture of Fred wearing a blue shirt) (Presidental music stops) (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) Maybe, if I would have been nice...I...could...be class president! (FredFigglehorn.com) (youtube.com/FRED) (Subscribe!) Characters * Fred Figglehorn Category:Videos